Love Or Lust
by Animefreakofnature
Summary: Ch.8 UP! Melina's boyfriend Kai is seeing another woman behind her back. Does he love Melina or does he want lust from the other woman. KaixOC KaixHilary. TwoTiming under a new title and a couple changes.THE POWER IS IN YOUR HANDS! REVIEW!
1. Chapter One

**Hey there! This is my first story so please leave some reviews (mean ones or nice ones) i don't really care. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter One: Doubts_**

**It's a normal sunny day at Tyson's Dojo. Ray, Max, and Tyson bragging about their blades, and Kai doing the usual…**

"**Want some lemonade" a black haired girl asked in a cheery voice.**

"**Meh" said a not to be disturbed Kai.**

"**You've been ignoring me lately, and I'm starting to get worried" said the girl**

"**Sorry, I've had a lot of things on my mind Melina. Don't worry I would never cheat on you if that is what your thinking".**

**Melina is Kai's very attractive girlfriend with black hair, brown eye's, skinny build and light tan skin.**

**(A/N: and no I'm not describing my self)**

"**No, I would never think that" said a lying Melina.**

"**Look me in the eyes and tell me that" said Kai, looking into Melina's eyes**

"**I…..I would….never oohhhhhhh I can't say it" **

"**Melina you never have to worry I love you and you alone" said Kai while leaning into get a kiss from his girl.**

"**AWWWWWWWWW Kai's a big softy under that hard exterior." Said a joking Tyson.**

"**Just because I'm a softy for Melina, doesn't mean you can beat me in a bey-battle" said a annoyed Kai "You're on Kai" said a willing to win Tyson as they got in their positions. "sighs things can't get anymore worst" said a relaxed Melina **


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you to the people who gave me reviews on the first chapter**

* * *

* * *

Kais Devil  
2005-06-09  
ch 1, signed Hi  
i think it's a good start...  
but when does Hilary come in?  
update:)skyblue-tiger  
2005-06-09  
ch 1, signed kool story 

GrlNxtDoor  
2005-06-08  
ch 1, signed

Hey I hope you make another one quick it's great so far. Angel

Here is the nxt Chapte enjoy!

And i forgot to say this on my frist chapter (I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! ONLY MELINA)

**Chapter 2: Getting Suspicious**

"**Ha, I told you I would win didn't I?" said a proud Kai getting a congratulatory kiss from Melina.**

"**Yeah, you are the best" said Melina**

"**Man I love crushing Tyson in a Bey-battle, just as I love you Hil……. I mean Melina" Said a nervous Kai**

"**Whoa, rewind play and pause (A/N: That's what I always say) what did you say?" said a confused Melina.**

"**Nothing I said nothing" said Kai trying to avoid the topic**

"**Yeah right you didn't say anything, Kai finish saying the word you were about to say?" ordered Melina**

"**No, I'm going to take a walk, see you later" Kai said as he headed for the door, before he could leave Melina grabbed his arm**

"**You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth". Now Melina is getting tried of asking the same question and Kai is about to lose it.**

"**Melina I'm asking you to let me go or you will force me to do something I don't want to do" Kai said with some anger in his voice.**

"**No, answer my question, whose name were you….."**

**SMACK!**

**Kai slapped Melina in the face and Melina screamed out in pain. Tyson, Max and Rei ran into Kai and Melina's room.**

"**Kai, what's wrong with you? Why would you hit her?" Rei yelled at Kai.**

**Kai looked at what he had done and ran out of the Dojo.**

**Max grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and gave it to Melina.**

"**What were you and Kai fighting about?" Asked a curious Max**

**Melina put the ice pack on her face and started thinking**

"**Hello……….Hello………are you there Melina" asked Max again and again**

'**Kai, why are you acting so weird? What are you hiding from me? If you are not going to tell me then I'll find out myself'**

"**Hey………..WAKE UP!" yelled Max at the top of his lugs**

"**Sorry Max I'll tell you tomorrow" Said a sleepy Melina**

**

* * *

**

**Finally Another Chappie Up So Happy**

**I'll up date soon Later dayZ**

**AFON**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Fan of this story I have some said news for you. I have been diagnosed with a disease. It can be cured but I need at lease a week of rest. I will but up chapter 3 and no more till the week is over. The disease is called _WRITER'S BLOCK._ Don't worry I'll have a week of brain storming and I will put more chapters up. **

**-AFON **


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone here is the thrid(sp?) chapter. I'm sure you have read the Author's note. Anyhoo on with the story. I do not own Beyblade only Melina )**

**Chapter 3: Two Timing **

**Kai kept walking in the streets thinking about what he had done to Melina**

**Kai's POV**

**What's wrong with me? How could I hit her?**

**Flashback**

"**Melina, I'm asking you nicely to let me go or you will force me to do something I don't want to do." said Kai with anger in his voice.**

"**NO! Answer my question who's name were you…" SMACK!**

**End Flashback**

**She didn't deserve that. I don't think I ever deserve her after what I have been doing.**

**End POV**

**Kai ended up at an apartment building. He when inside, entered the elevator and press the third floor button and waited. **

**When he reached the seventh floor and searched for the room 365 and knocked on the door and medium height girl with brown hair and brown eyes and fair skin opened the door. **

"**Hey Kai, your early today what's up?" she asked **

"**Oh I got into a fight with my girl today" said a depressed Kai**

"**Oh, come on in and tell me all about it." She said while leading him to the living room and sat him down.**

"**So…" she continued while taking off his jacket and rubbing his back "now tell me how this whole thing started."**

"**Well" Kai started "After winning a battle against Tyson, Melina and I started talking in the kitchen and I accidentally called her by your name, and she flips out and them we ended up in an argument and then I slapped her. I didn't mean to but I was so angry" Said a frustrated Kai**

"**Umm it's ok; I have an idea that will relax you and make you happy" she said seductively. "What?" said Kai knowing what would happen next.**

**She sat on his lap and started kissing his neck and led to his lips. Kissing turned to French kissing then turned into a make-out session. "Mmmm make love to me Kai" she said passionately. With out hesitation, Kai picked her up Bridal style and took her to her room. "I love you Kai" she said while kissing him. "I love you too Hilary".**

"**Hey, Sorry I'm not able to pick up the phone right now, but leave a message BEEP!" **

"**Hey Kai it's me. Where are you? I'm sorry for questioning you just come back to me." Melina said with a sigh. She laid her head on her pillow and drifted to sleep.**

**Hey everyone, how was this chapter, R&R plz )**

**I need new characters for my story if you have any ideas for character please e-mail me at and write a little bio about the character )**


	5. Chapter Four

I knowI have taken a long time to update with here is the fourth chapter of Love or Lust Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**The bright sun shone through the window as awoke from her sleep. Melina rose from her bed and went to the bathroom, while brushing her teeth, Melina was thinking to herself **

'**_where could he be. Did I get him so mad enough to be with another person, nahhh he would never do that.'_**

**Walk back back to her room, Melina picked up the phone and called again.**

**Hilary's Place**

"**_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_….. mmmm hello?" said a half awake Kai **

"**Kai, where have you been?" said a concered Melina. **

"**I went back to my house Melina. You don't have to be so worried about me, your not my mother".**

'**_mmmmmm who's on the phone kai'_ **

"**Kai who is in the backround" asked Melina**

"**It's…….it's…………."**

'**_Click'_**

**Kai hung up.**

"**Mmmm what was that all about?" said a drowsy Hilary **

"**Nothing, don't worry your pretty head about it, I have to go now, I'll see you later ok?" Said Kai **

"**Ok. Bye babe." Said Hillary before she kissed him, Kai got up dressed up and walked out the door.**

**Melina's Room**

**Melina laid in her bed wondering why Kai was acting so strange. **

'**_What is up with him, He would never hit me or talk to me like that. I think he is hiding something or someone from me.'_**

"**Knock Knock" **

"**Who it is?" asked Melina. **

"**It's me" Rei said while opening the door. **

"**Hey Rei, what's up?" she asked **

"**Nothing, just wondering if you wanted something to eat" he asked **

"**Sure, I'll be there in a sec ok? She said **

"**Ok" Rei said while closing in the door. **

**Melina got up and walked to her bag to get a brush. While searching, a picture of Kai & Melina having their first kiss fell into the floor. Melina bent down and picked it up. **

"**What happed to us, what or who is tearing us apart?" A single tear rolled down Melina's face, she wiped it away, kissed the picture and put it back in her bag. She brushed her hair and left the room. **

**I hoped you liked that chapter. well until next time **

**-AFON**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5: Frogiveness**

Walking towards the kitchen, Melina could smell the pancakes in the air, finally reaching the kitchen, Melina looked around there were no pancakes on the table but only pancake pieces on plates, wondering were they where Melina looked for Rei.

"Rei, how come I can smell pancakes, but I can't see them, and why is Tyson in pain." Asked Melina.

"The reason why there is no food on the table and Tyson is in pain is because he ate all five plates of pancakes." said Rei.

"Ouch! My……stomach, I….ate……….too……….much, I………should……….have……..stopped………after……..the……..fourth…….plate" said a Tyson while breathing for air.

"No, you should have stopped after first plate" said Max.

"Well since Tyson ate all the food why don't we go out and eat. " said Rei.

"Great" said Max and Melina

"I'm staying home" said Tyson

After they all got dressed, Melina and the gang headed to the Golden Griddle.

"Finally we can eat." Said Man while digging into his pancakes

"Melina, did you talk the Kai after what happened yesterday." Asked Rei

"Yeah, I did but he must have busy because I heard another persons voice in the background. I have to talk to him again in person."

"Here's your chance" Said Max pointing to Kai who was entering the restaurant.

"Hey guys, what's up, Hey Melina I missed you" Trying to steal a kiss from Melina.

"Don't even try to kiss me, after the way you acted on the phone, forget you man" Melina got up and walked towards the bathrooms.

"Melina wait! I'm sorry for the way I acted on the phone, I was a little grumpy from yesterday" Kai tried to explain

"Yeah you were grumpy, that's why I heard another woman voice in the backround, where you sleeping with another woman behind my back?" Melina asked.

"No, I would never cheat on you, you know me better than that Melina come on. Please, Melina I love you don't shut me out." Kai begged while on his knees.

"Okay okay, get up and let's go back to the table" Melina said

Kai and Melina walked hand-in-hand back to the table, they were greeted by the rest of the gang.

'_Melina if you only knew what I have done, when you find out I what have done, it might end our relationship' _

_**So how was this chapter** **should Kai and Melina be together or so Hilary and Kai be together who knows what will happen. Stay tuned**_

**_-AFON_**


	7. Chapter Six

I know, i haven't updated in weeks, so here is chapter 6

Chapter Six

One month later……

Hilary's place

Hilary's POV

_'yuck, what is up with me, I've been vomiting for like two weeks now, Kai hasn't come since the last time we………we…… no way I can't be. Ok, lets look at the facts:_

_Fact #1- Kai and I did the deed a month ago._

_Fact #2- We used protection, at least I think we did._

_Fact #3- I haven't gotten a visit from aunt flow yet. I'm two week late._

_I have to contact Kai about this.'_

Hilary rushed to the phone, before she got there, she stopped.

_'After I use the bathroom'_

End POV

Kai's Place

Melina's POV

_'After the argument we had a month ago, our relationship has gotten stronger we haven't had any fights and last week Kai surprised me with a shopping trip and a romantic candle light dinner. Ahhhhh life it great._

"Hey beautiful, what would you like for lunch" My handsome Kai asked me

"A turkey BLT with extra mayo" I answered back with a smile

"Ok, I'll be right back"

_'Nothing can ruin my life'_

End POV

((((((((((Vibrate))))))))))

"hmmmm, That's odd, Kai would have his cell on him" Melina said with question

Melina looked at the caller I.D. to see who what calling

"Call from Hilary, must be a friend. KAI YOU HAVE PHONE CALL" she yelled across the room

"FROM WHO?" Kai yelled in return

"SOME GIRL NAMED HILARY"

'Hilary'. That named sent shivers down and up Kai's spine.

Kai ran towards the living room to get the phone for Melina.

"Hello" said Kai

"Kai, we have a problem, a very big problem." Said Hilary

"What do you mean 'we'" Kai asked

Kai walked towards the kitchen and took a seat dinning table.

"Did we use a condom when we have sex?" Hilary asked

"No, because I thought you were on the pill" Kai said in a whisper so that Melina wouldn't hear him.

"I didn't take the pill that night, and to make things worst I might be pregnant"

'pregnant, no way it can't be after I patched things up with Melina, how why I explain this to her.

"Hello, Kai I said I might be pregnant I don't know for sure" Hilary said to clear the air.

"Get ready I'm going to take you to the doctors office" Kai said in a rush

"Okay" Hilary hung up the phone

Kai ran passed Melina to go and change his clothes

"Kai, where is the fire?" Melina asked

"I have to go and see the doctor" Kai said

"Okay, should I come with you" Melina asked

"No, it's ok" Kai said

Kai kissed her and left.

the doctor's office

"Hilary Tatibana" the nurse called

The nurse led Kai and Hilary to a room to wait for the doctor

"The doctor will be you shortly" the nurse said

"I can't believe this, Hilary its common sense to take the pill everyday." Kai said with frustration

"And it's common sense not to cheat on your girlfriend with another woman" Hilary with and smile

"I should……"

Kai was cut off when the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. River"

"What seems to be the problem Miss. Tatibana" the doctor asked

"I think I may be pregnant" Hilary said

"How old are you Miss. Tatibana" asked the doctor

"I'm 18 years old sir"

"When was your last period?"

"A Month ago"

"When were you suppose to have gotten your period?"

"Two weeks ago"

"Have been vomiting lately"

"Yes, I have"

"Okay, I'm going to take a blood sample from you, would you like your male friend to stay with you?" the doctor said

"Yes please" Hilary said while looking at Kai

Kai took Hilary's hand and he held it

"Thank you Kai" Hilary said

"Hmph!" Kai said

"Okay, you will have your results mailed to you. And have a nice day" the doctor left.

Kai's POV

'I pray and I hope that the test comes back negative, because tell Melina that I go another woman pregnant it would crush her'

End POV

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. R&R

-AFON


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: The Time Has Come! **

**Two weeks later**

**Kai walked around his house waiting for the letter that could change his fate, Hilary's pregnancy test. Kai when to his room to relax, and he ended up sleeping**

**Kai's Dream**

"**Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to watch the union between Kai Hiwatari and Melina Kong." Said the Priest **

"**Do you Kai Hiwatari take Melina Kong to be you lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward , for better or for worst, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health , to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Asked the Priest **

"**I do" Kai answered with a smile**

'**_Nothing can ruin this day, nothing at all'_**

"**And do you Melina Kong take Kai Hiwatari to be you lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward , for better or for worst, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health , to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Asked the Priest**

"**I do" Melina said with joy**

"**If anyone here thinks that these to people should not be join together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold there peace" the priest said while looking around**

"**Well than since no one disagrees…."**

"**STOP!"**

**Everyone is turned around to see**

"**_Hilary" _Kai whispered from his lips**

"**Kai you can't do this, please don't do this to our baby" Hilary yelled across the church.**

"**Kai who is that and what does she mean by 'our baby'?" Melina asked**

"**Oh, so you don't know, while you and Kai were dating, Kai was sleeping with me behind your back and he got me pregnant" Hilary said while pointing to her swollen stomach**

"**No, no that's not true no, Kai please tell me this is not true" Melina asked on the break off tears**

"**Yes, Melina it's true, but I never meant to hurt you I swear" Kai pleaded**

**Melina threw her wedding ring at Kai's chest and ran out of the church in tears**

"**Melina….Melina…._Melina_"**

**End Dream**

**Kai woke up in a cold sweat.**

'_**God, this thing is eating me up inside, please let the test be negative'**_

'**Ding-Dong' the doorbell rang**

'_**the time has come'**_

**Kai walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs and opened the door to see a UPS worker standing at his door**

"**Special Delivery for a Mr. K. Hiwatari" the man said**

"**That's me"**

"**Please sign her to get your letter"**

"**Thank you" Kai accepted the letter and close the door**

"**This is time" Kai ripped the letter open and read**

'_**Dear Mr. K. Hiwatari**_

**_We have the results of Ms. Tatibana's pregnancy test'_**

* * *

**OOOOh cliffy, im sorrie for this, but i have to another break to make up more chapter for this story. **

**Anyways, Later dayZ**

**-AFON!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**AFTER HOW MANY MONTHS I DISIDE(SP) TO UPDATE HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE OR LUST**

**DON'T OWN BEYBLADE ONLY MELINA AND...**

**Chapter 8: The results**

**Continuing letter from the last chapter.**

**"We are happy to announce that Ms. Tatibana is pregnant. We send our congratulations to you and your new child.**

**Signed Doctor River.**

**Kai saw his life shatterright before his eyes.**

**"Hilary is pregnant with my child, how will I tell Melina this, she'd be crushed."**

**((((((Vibrate)))))**

**Kai heard the vibration coming from his cell phone, without looking at the caller ID he picked up the phone.**

**"Hello" Kai said**

**"Congratulation Kai, you're going to be a father" Hilary said with such glee in her voice.**

**"Please don't remind me Hilary"**

**"Just imagine, a little bit of you and a little bit of me it growing in side of me, I'm going to give birth to our first child, Kai"**

**"You know I'm in deep shit right"**

**"Oh yea, you have to tell your girlfriend that you got another women pregnant"**

**"I can't tell her, she'd be crushed"**

**"Okay, if you won't tell her, I will"**

**"No, she should not know about this"**

**"Ok, your problem, are you coming to the doctor's appointment"**

**"No"**

**"Why, this is going to be our baby's first appointment."**

**"I can't I got somewhere to go, I'll come later"**

**"Ok talk to you later"**

**"bye"**

**Kai hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.**

**'My life could get any worse. I don't want to be a father, not yet. I didn't want to get Hilary pregnant. Melina and I should be happy expecting our own child. Hmmmmmmmm………… maybe I can change this situation for the better. I could get Melina pregnant and cover up this whole thing and forget about Hilary and the baby. Kai Hiwatari you are a Genius.**

**I know...I know this chapter sucked...shame on me...TOO BAD HILARY IS PREGNANT! should Kai stay with Hilary and rasie the baby or turn his back on her and start a family with Melina, THE POWER IS IN YOUR HANDS!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY, AND IT WILL GET BETTER**

**P.S. - sorryfor the delay**

**-AFON**


End file.
